A continuation of the Cerebrovascular Research Center is proposed, with special emphasis on the following overall goals: 1. Studies of Behavioral Deficits. In addition to study of oculomotor deficits in human patients, this includes study of memory deficits in humans and animals, both behaviorly and physiologically measured (through rCBF and hippocampal single cell recordings, respectively). These studies are directed toward hitherto unnoticed deficit arising from subtle compromise of CNS function in patients with TIA's and with asymptomatic carotid stenosis. 2. Studies of Vessel Disease. This includes: studies of microcirculation of CNS in an animal model; ultrasound characterization of changes in the arterial wall in early pre-symptomatic stages of disease; real-time ultrasound imaging of clinically significant variations in carotid atheroma morphology; and controlled clinical studies of the risk of symptomatic coronary artery outcome in TIA patients.